Estudiando biología
by Alice-TheMurderWaffle
Summary: Kyle accede a ayudar a estudiar a Craig en casa de este último, pero al momento de estudiar biología las cosas se salen un poco de control. Cryle. Oneshot. Lemmon ?


_**Kuroi:**__ Emms… bueno este es mi 2º fic, un Cryle, personalmente adoro esta pareja y todas las que tengan a Craig (excepto con Cartman xP) y bueno, es un OneShot con… Lemomn?_

_**Karasu: **__Muajaja, adoro a Kyle sobretodo si me imagino siendo Craig._

_**Kuroi: **__Pervertido O.O_

_**Karasu: **__Bueno no soy el único al que le gusta el Lemmon y que tenga a Kyle ¬3¬_

_**Kuroi**__: Buen punto!_

_**Ambos**__: Disfruten!_

**Estudiando biología**

-Oye, imbécil, si no quieres estudiar no sé porque demonios me llamaste-. La voz de Kyle resonaba en la habitación de Craig. Este último estaba molesto. No hablaba, solo se dedicaba a fulminar al pelirrojo con la mirada. Habían crecido bastante pero no cambiaron mucho en cuanto a sus pensamientos e ideas.

-Eres un jodido marica- dijo Craig

-Si claro, ahora YO soy el marica- Craig bufó y lo tomó del cuello levantando su , el chico solo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con los brazos, era un reflejo a estas alturas. El pelinegro mantuvoel puño en alto un rato y luego de un suspiro lo suelta . Kyle, poco a poco, bajaba sus brazos, estaba confundido y aliviado de que Craig no lo golpeara.

-Si no quieres estar aquí será mejor que te vayas- dijo Craig mirando a un lado.

-No me quiero ir- respondió el pelirrojo -dije que te ayudaría a estudiar y lo haré- la mirada del ojiverde era decidida -Pero debes dejar de distraerte- Craig asintió pero en su mente maldecía _'¡Como coño no se iba a distraer con un pelirrojo tan tentador a mi lado!',_ pensaba.

-Bien- dijo el azabache en un suspiro -¿Qué estudiamos ahora?-

-Emms…- pensó Kyle -tendremos un examen de biología la próxima semana así que creo que sería bueno estudiar eso-. Craig, sin saber el porque, sonrió maliciosamente mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba su mochila para sacar el respectivo libro. Sigilosamente Craig se acercó por detrás y al momento que Kyle se inclina lo agarra por la cintura.

-Q-que haces?- preguntó un sonrojado pelirrojo.

-Solo quiero estudiar biología- dicho esto se acercó más a su cuerpo y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras con una mano sostenía su rostro para que no se moviera.

-P-para, Craig. Por-por favor… aaah…- ese gemido salió involuntariamente.

-Pero parece que te gusta- al decir esto ya no se podía distinguir la cara de Kyle de su cabello. Craig comenzó a pasar su mano fría por debajo de la camisa del judío, haciendo que se estremeciera.

-S-sueltame, Craig, p-por favor-. No iba a soltarlo, menos ahora que estaba tan vulnerable.

-No te dejaré ir- le dijo al oído muy sensualmente. Le dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente.

-Dije… que me s-soltaras- forcejeaba inútilmente.

-Y yo dije que no lo haré- comenzó a quitarle su chaqueta, seguida de su camisa. El pelinegro contempló por un momento aquellos pezones rosas erectos. No resistió y comenzó a lamerlos.

-Aah… Craig… d-detente… ngh-

Vaya- dijo lamiéndose los labios -eres sensible- rió burlón y se acercó a su rostro. Las mejilas de Kyle estaban ardiendo y respiraba algo acelerado. Craig dirigió su mirada a esos labios tan finos y semiabiertos y comenzó a besarlos salvajemente. Para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo correspondió el beso abrazándole del cuello. Dentro de sus bocas había una épica lucha de lenguas y por parte de ambos habían gemidos. Craig apegó más sus caderas con las de Kyle, excitándolo más. Luego de un rato sus pulmones pedían oxígeno y se separaron. El pelirrojo trataba inútilmente de desabrochar el abrigo del azabache. Ante esto, Craig sonrió para sí e hizo un pequeño strip-tease para el chico debajo suyo. Cuando solo quedó en boxers se volvió a acercar para comerse esos labios y desabrochar el jean vede que ágilmente le quitó con todo y ropa interior.

-C-Craig…- se escuchó por parte del judío. Craig resistía la tentación de embestirlo de inmediato y comenzó a masturbarlo.

-Ahh… Craig… ngh- Los gemidos del muchacho lo excitaban de sobremanera. Sin poder controlarse lamió dos de sus dedos y los introdujo en Kyle, quién arqueo la espalda y se sostenía con fuerza a la cama mientras gemía más fuerte.

-M-más Craig… ngh… d-dame más… ahh- Kyle hablaba mientras un hilito de saliva corría por su mejilla. Craig se relamió los labios, bajó sus boxers, acomodo las piernas del pelirrojo en sus hombros y puso su hombría donde antes estaban sus dedos. Kyle gemía y gritaba por una mezcla entre dolor y placer.

-Aah… Craig…-

-Di… aah… di mi nombre de nuevo…- la excitación se apoderaba cada vez más de Craig.

-Craig… C-Craig… aaah-Kyle desbordaba de placer. El pelinegro lo embestía con fuerza cada vez más rápido. Kyle enlazo sus piernas a las cadera de Craig para profundizar la penetración.

-Kyle… ya voy a…-

-Haz-hazlo afuera… aah- Al llegar al orgasmo Craig ya estaba fuera de Kyle y sus fluidos terminaron sobre su vientre mezclados con los del mismo.

-Te ves… tan sexy…- dijo un jadeante pelinegro observando la escena que le ofrecía el judío.

-Pervertido- dijo Kyle recobrando el aliento.

-Ja! Pervertido?. No te resististe. Además, es biología-

-Vas a reprobar- dicho esto Kyle se levantó y se fue a lavar al baño dejando a un desconcertado y sonriente Craig en la cama.

-¿Lo hice mal?- se preguntó a si mismo, creyendo captar la indirecta.

_**Kuroi: **__Bueno es mi primer Lemmon así que espero cualquier clase de crítica *corre y se mete a un bunker*_

_**Karasu: **__No te preocupes tanto ¬¬… emms… espérame! *entra al bunker con ella*_

_**Ambos: **__Esperamos sus reviews! :D_

**South Park © Trey Parker y Matt Stone**


End file.
